


Of Love and Lost

by ShizukaHanagawa



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9588605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizukaHanagawa/pseuds/ShizukaHanagawa
Summary: He can't let go, no matter how much you wished he did... Are you willing to put up with the constant roller coaster that is life with Kakashi?





	1. Chapter 1

*Kakashi’s POV*

 

_‘The wind blew around us as we sat on the top of a hill._

_“Kakashi-kun, this is such a beautiful place! How did you ever find this place?” I shrugged._

_“I was training around here one day and just stumbled upon it.” I gazed over at Rin. Her short brown hair swayed in the wind and a smile graced her face._

_“Kakashi-kun, I-I know that I confessed my feelings to you a few weeks ago, but I want to know if you feel the same way about me?” Her face blushed a deep red._

_“Honestly, Rin, I share the same feelings that you do.” She giggled slightly before leaning into me. I looked at her with my one open eye and followed her movements before closing my eye. Suddenly, our lips touched. A warmth flushed through me. I pulled her closer to me and pressed my lips against her even more. When I opened my eye to see her face, everything changed. Her large brown eyes were hazy and blood dripped from the corners of her mouth. I looked down and noticed that my arm was pierced through her chest._

_“Ka-Kakashi…” she mumbled. A small smile graced her lips until she fell to the ground._

_“Rin!” I yelled. I dropped to my knees and clutched her body to mine. “Rin! Rin!” ’_

_~~~_

I woke up with a jolt. I sat up in my bed and looked around my room, wiping sweat from my face. My heart was racing. I dreamed of Rin again. As I was contemplating the dream, my eye landed on the body next to me in bed, (f/n) (l/n), my girlfriend.

“Your heart is beating too fast, Kakashi.” She never turned around to look at me.

“So you’re awake.” She sighed and gripped the blanket tighter.

“Yes. Yes, I am.” I eyed her closely. It was my turn to sigh. “It was about her again, wasn’t it?” (f/n) asked softly. I placed a hand on her hip and forced her on to her back.

“I don’t wish to fight with you, (f/n). I just want to wake up next to you one day and not have any problems.” I closed my eye and sighed again. Her (e/c) eyes glared at me.

“You act like we have problems every day.”

“Because we do have problems every day, (f/n).” She pushed my hand away from her hip and sat up.

“Well don’t pin them all on me!”

“(f/n), seriously, why do you do this every single day?” She stood from the bed, dressed only in her black shorts and white shirt.

“Just forget it, Kakashi.” She pulled her hair into a pony tail and walked towards the door, grabbing her purse and phone.

“And where are you going?” I asked. She sighed once she was in front of the door.

“Honestly, Kakashi, do you even want to be with me?” I gave her a hard stare.

“What kind of question is that?”

“Answer the question, Kakashi.” I sighed and ran a hand through my messy grey hair.

“We’ve been together for five years, (f/n).”

“Answer my question,” she demanded.

“Why can’t you just stop? Why can’t you… Why can’t you just be like-” I cut myself off.

“Why can’t I be like Rin?” she asked quietly. The room fell silent. I stood from the bed, both of my eyes open wide. “I’m such a damn fool…” (f/n)’s voice came out soft and choked, like she was crying.

“(f/n)…” I said as I took a step towards her.

“I’ve always known that you still loved her. I hoped that after some time together, you would learn to fall for me. I had desperately hoped, but you never fell for me. You fell for all the qualities that I had that Rin had too. I’m such a damn fool!” (f/n) yelled, her shoulders shaking as she cried. I took more steps towards her, encasing her in my arms, her back pressed into my chest.

“(f/n), it’s not that. You know I love you, (f/n).” I slowly turned her towards me. Her (e/c) eyes were tinged red from her crying.

“No you don’t, Kakashi.” I placed a kiss on her forehead.

“Yes, I do.” She pushed me off of her.

“Then why do you always call out for Rin every time we make love? Oops, it’s not even love if you don’t know who I am.” I froze. I could have sworn that I was calling out (f/n)’s name every time we made love.

“Have I really been calling out Rin’s name every time we have sex?” (f/n) nodded. I turned away from her and put my hands in my hair.

“I love you Kakashi, but I’m not going to allowing you to hurt me anymore. This is good-bye.” She opened the door and walked out of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

I looked around my small apartment. I had moved my stuff back into my own apartment about a week ago. It had been about three weeks since I broke up with Kakashi.

“(f/n)-sensei!” I was pulled out of my thoughts by the yelling of another girl.

“Ino-san, hello.”

“We haven’t seen you in ages! How are you?” I smiled at the blonde girl.

“I’m fine. How are you, Ino?”

“Good!” She gave me a bright smile. “Sensei, you look… off. Is something wrong?” Ino leaned in close to me and began to examine me. “You have bags under your eyes, and you’re tense.” I gently pushed the young girl away from me.

“It’s because of all the missions I’ve been on lately. That’s why I’m never here in the village anymore.”

“Come on.” She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the spa.

“Ino? Ino wait! I can’t just go to the spa!”

“Why not?” I couldn’t come up with an excuse. “Exactly! Now come on!” Ino forcefully dragged me to the spa. “Hey, (f/n)-sensei, look!” I looked to where Ino was pointing and noticed the other senseis were in a bath by themselves. “Go, (f/n)-sensei, I’ll check on you later.” I quickly joined the other senseis in the bath and sighed.

“So you are alive!”

“Hi, Kurenai.”

“Where the hell have you been, (f/n)?” Kurenai asked.

“Sorry, I’ve been on missions nonstop for about three weeks.”

“Really? That’s not good for your health, (f/n).” My eyes quickly rolled over to Asuma.

“Smoking is bad for your health.”

“Well aren’t you the feisty one,” Gai said. I shrugged.

“(f/n), something is wrong. Lady Tsunade wouldn’t send you on mission after mission unless you request it. Something happened to you.” I now looked at the very concerned Kurenai. I closed my eyes and sunk deeper into the water.

“Let’s please drop this,” I begged slightly. Suddenly, the water shifted, signaling someone’s entrance or exit of the water. I didn’t bother to open my eyes.

“(f/n)!” Kurenai snapped at me. My eyes opened and immediately locked with one black eye. Slowly, my eyes moved until they found red again.

“I need to go guys. Lady Tsunade has another mission for me. I heard it’s an S-rank so I must get ready.” I quickly jumped out of the water and went to the changing rooms to change before reporting to Lady Tsunade.

 

*Kakashi’s POV*

 

“(f/n) sure is acting strange…” Kurenai said. “I wonder what’s gotten into her. Kakashi, what’s up with her?” I shrugged.

“Maybe she just wants to work now.” Asuma shook his head.

“(f/n) is one of the laziest kunoichi that we have. Something happened to her that made her want to start requesting mission after mission.”

“Don’t you see her anymore when you get home?” Kurenai asked.

“Or is she always on a mission?” asked Guy.

“I couldn’t tell you,” I muttered.

“Wait… You guys broke up, didn’t you?” Kurenai asked.

“She left me.”

“So that’s why… Don’t tell me that it’s for sure this time.”

“Most likely.” I looked away from Kurenai.

“I knew that you guys were having problems, but I didn’t think that they would escalate this much.” It stayed quiet between the four of us. “It was about Rin again, wasn’t it?” Kurenai asked softly.

“It finally broke us up. I don’t blame her for leaving me though.” I balled my fists. “She’s becoming reckless. I don’t know what to do.”

“Reckless? I know she’s over working herself, but I don’t think she’s being reckless.”

“This is going to be her fifth S-rank mission this week.”

 

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

“You want another S-rank mission? This is going to be the fifth one in less than a week. I can’t send you on another mission, (f/n).”

“Tsunade, please, I need to get out of the village.”

“(f/n), you’re a close friend of mine, you know that, but I can’t break the rules for you. You’ve had nothing but missions the past three weeks. I know that you’re one of the most powerful kunoichi in this village, but you’re also one of the laziest. Everyone has noticed that your pattern has changed.”

“Tsunade, please, I’m begging you.” She stood from her desk and walked over to me.

“You’re going to kill yourself at this rate, (f/n).” I looked down at the ground, refusing to look at my best friend, my sensei. “The only way I would send you on any mission at this point would be if your last gate had been broken. The last gate unlocks all your chakra that you get from the demon blood in your family line.”

“I can do this mission without it!” I snarled. She sighed.

“You’re as stubborn as ever, (f/n)-chan. If I do give you this mission, you will come back without a scratch, do you hear me?” I nodded.

“Thank you so much, Tsunade!”

“Hurry up and pack. You have a mission that you begged for.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yes, you are using fans similar to Temari's because she learned from you!
> 
> Also, everyone thinks you're dead, BUT if we use anime logic, the main character can't die! (yet)
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think?
> 
> Let me know so I can improve! Thanks!

*Kakashi’s POV*

 

All the teams were gathered at Ichiraku’s Ramen.

“Kurenai-sensei, do you know when (f/n)-sensei is coming back?” Ino asked.

“She’s not back?” Ino shook her head.

“Ino, Hinata, Tenten and I went by her house a few days ago, but she wasn’t there,” Sakura said.

“She was sent on that mission two weeks ago!” Kurenai said, obviously worried. Suddenly, yelling was heard from the village gates. Everyone rushed out to see Izumo talking to a figure with purple hair. Izumo received a few items from the figure and then bowed. Once the figure left, we all ran to Izumo. “What’s that, Izumo?” Kurenai asked. His right hand clutched the headband tightly, and his left arm was wrapped around a package covered in cloth.

“Whose headband is that?” I asked. Izumo shrugged and pushed the package towards me, wanting me to open it. I placed it on the ground carefully and unwrapped the package.

“You’ve got to be kidding me…” Kurenai said. Below me, were the burned remains of two formerly large fans.

“They couldn’t be hers… Please tell me they aren’t hers!” Ino cried out. I picked up the fan that looked to be about the size of a regular fan, significantly smaller than (f/n)’s usual full body fans.

“These are the remains of her full body fans, aren’t they?” Asuma asked as he put a hand on my shoulder. From the remaining paper that was not burned, I could see a very distinct pattern of white with blue running like a river. I looked at the base of the fan, where all the folds met. Her initials, (initials), were there. I swallowed hard before I stood up.

“Hand me the headband. I will take these to Lady Tsunade. This is (f/n)’s headband and the remainder of her full body fans.” Many of the shinobi that were gathered around began to cry as I made my way to the Hokage’s office.

~~~

“These are hers?” I nodded. Tsunade sighed as she sat down at her desk. “That fucking idiot… No, I’m the idiot for letting her go…” Tsunade began to cry. “I knew something was wrong… I should’ve have asked her! She’s one of the highest paid shinobi in this village so there was no reason for her to request more missions, especially S-rank missions…” I stood in silence as I witnessed the village’s most powerful ninja in such a state. “She was such a good student and my best friend… Do you have any idea why she constantly requested missions, Kakashi?” I sighed as I sat in one of the chairs in her office.

“(f/n) and I had broken up a while ago.”

“Was it the same issue?” I nodded. Tsunade wiped her eyes and nodded. She looked at the three items on the desk in front of her. “Is it okay with you if I keep one of her fans?”

“Please do.” Tsunade took one fan and gently held it. I gathered the other fan and her headband and left the office. When I got home, I immediately put her fan on a shelf to create a sort of shrine for her. I placed a picture in the area and lit incense. As it burned, I held her headband in my hand and brought it closer to my face. I could still smell the hint of lilies and cherry blossoms, her signature scent.


	4. Chapter 4

*Kakashi’s POV*

 

I dressed in black today. Today was (f/n)’s funeral and almost all of the village was going. As I left my house, I grabbed (f/n)’s headband in one hand and a large bouquet of (f/flower) in the other. I walked to the funeral service and sat in the front, the first one there.

“You’re taking this awfully hard, Kakashi.” I didn’t move.

“Asuma, you know that I really cared about her.” He sat down next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. Other people began to fill in the seats. The senseis, their students, and Lady Tsunade sat in the front, all of us refusing to speak. One by one, we all went up to the picture of (f/n) that sat there. Many people touched her picture and left colorful flowers, none of which were lilies. The person in charge wanted to move on to talking, but was waiting for me to give my flowers away.

“Kakashi, we’re waiting on you.” I looked up into red eyes. I nodded and stood from my position, walking slowly to the alter. I placed the bouquet next to her picture and placed a hand on the alter, the other going over my eyes. There were reassuring hands on my back, gently soothing me. “Are you okay?” It was Kurenai. She walked me back to my seat, so the person in charge could continue. He continued to talk, offering others to say a few words about (f/n). Tsunade went up first.

“It’s a very sad day, for me as a sensei, to see one of my best students, a prodigy in her own right, at her own funeral. (f/n) (l/n) was more than just my student, she was also my best friend. She was a very bright and strong kunoichi, one of the strongest found throughout the lands. However, she was also one of the laziest kunoichi as well. Who can forget the young, beautiful 22 year old kunoichi? Despite her very calming and cool features, she was always able to put a smile on someone’s face. She was beautiful with her (e/c) eyes and (h/c) hair. She was a one of a kind shinobi, one of a very rare bloodline that contained demon blood, thus her extraordinary strength. She never mentored any students, but whenever one of the senseis needed her, she would help out as much as possible, even keeping the students out of harm’s way if it meant risking her own body.”

It was at this point that Tsunade began to cry. Almost as if on cue, it began to rain. I looked up into the sky and let the rain hit my face. I couldn’t handle this today. The pain and sorrow I felt was too great. Now, she was gone for good.

*Mystery Person POV*

“What should we do with the body?” the small high pitched voice next to me asked. My eyes glazed over it.

“Bring it with us. There might be a bounty on it.”

“And what if there’s not?” the small voice asked again. I let out a deep growl.

“Then we bury it, obviously.” The small girl went to drag the body of the large girl.

“She’s really pretty!” I looked her over. She was quite cute.

“Hurry up. We don’t have all day.”


	5. Chapter 5

*Mystery Person POV*

 

“She’s alive!” I looked over at the body we thought was dead. The girl was quite cute to look at. She had red hair and sparkling green eyes. I looked over at my little sister as she poked the red haired girl on the cheek.

“Itsuka, leave her alone.” Itsuka looked up at me with her sharp red eyes.

“But, Ichiru!” she whined. I gave her a sharp look with my red eyes. I ran a hand through my black hair and the ruffled Itsuka’s black hair.

“We need to make sure she’s not hurt, Itsuka.” I leaned down in front of the girl with red hair. “What’s your name?” I asked the girl.

“Itsumo.”

“Itsumo, Itsumo…” I pondered over the name. “We’re going to take you to the infirmary okay?” She nodded and I stood up. “Can you walk?” She stood on her own and we escorted her to the infirmary.

“Another one boss?” I looked over at the purple haired nurse.

“Like always, Rina.” She smiled at me and took Itsumo to a bed. There was loud moaning and whimpering on the other side of the curtain that divided the infirmary. Itsumo jumped, obviously scared. “Relax! It’s just the patients in the intensive unit.” Itsumo nodded and I turned my back to the infirmary. “Itsuka, let’s go. We have business to attend to.” The small girl followed me out of the infirmary and out to the streets in the village.

“What does the big boss want us to do now?” Itsuka asked. I shrugged. I opened the door to the Momotsuki household, my sister right behind me. We entered the meeting room and sat down.

“What did you need from us, boss?” I asked the old man that sat perched at the head of the table. He grunted to clear his voice and opened his eyes.

“Miyu, my dear and precious daughter, will need security as she approaches the half way point between here and the Village Hidden in the Leaf. She has an old friend that she wishes to see again. I require maximum security.” I nodded.

“We may have just enough to send with Lady Miyu.” He nodded at my answer.

“How is the Dove doing?” he asked.

“She is still in the intensive care unit of the infirmary.”

“How is she healing?”

“Much faster than expected. We should be able to test her in a couple of days.”

“Good, good. How is the Phoenix?”

“She’s fine. We will be able to test her at the latest, tomorrow in the morning.” He nodded and stood.

“This meeting is dismissed.” Itsuka and I stood and walked back to the bodyguard base.

“Back so soon, Ichiru?” Rina asked.

“Boss wants to test Phoenix.” I looked at Itsumo. “We need to test you now. Let’s go.”

 

*Kakashi’s POV*

 

“I am sending you guys on a mission in two weeks. You are to pick up a party halfway between here and a Gang Territory. It is very crucial that she comes here unscathed.” We nodded and Tsunade dismissed us. I walked back to my home and immediately went over to the picture of (f/n). I touched the picture softly and sighed.

“I have a mission in two weeks. I won’t be here all the time, but I’ll make sure to keep you in my thoughts.” I lied down in bed and went to sleep, anxious for the mission.

 

*Ichiru’s POV*

 

“Dove, are you awake?” I walked into her room and set a tray of food on the table next to her bed. She moved slightly before her eyes opened.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay, I suppose.”

“Hungry?” I picked up a bowl of soup for her and she gratefully took it. “You’re doing a job in two weeks.” She raised an eyebrow. “Are there any questions, Dove?” She nodded.

“Can you help me cut my hair?” My eyes widened.

“Why?” Dove looked at me, leaving no room for argument. “Fine. How short do you want it?”

“To just above my shoulders.” I nodded and grabbed a pair of scissors and began to cut her hair.


	6. Chapter 6

*Kakashi’s POV*

 

I stood at the gate of the village, waiting for my team. Slowly, they began to show up, each still stuffing their bag.

“You’re early, Kakashi-sensei.” I gave them a slight smirk.

“Sakura, can you tie this around my arm, please?” I held out (f/n)’s headband. Sakura very gently wrapped her headband around my arm and we set off through the gates.

“I wonder who the girl is?” Naruto wondered.

“I have no idea but she must be the daughter or wife of someone very dangerous because she requires ninja to deliver her here to the Leaf.” The three continued to talk as we walked.

“Do you guys ever, you know?” Sai stated.

“No we don’t know if you don’t use your words!” Sakura yelled. Suddenly, the three became quiet. My suspicions grew and I turned around to see them staring at my arm. They were talking about (f/n).

“Considering the condition her fans came back in, she fought someone with a fire chakra.”

“She does have a variety of chakra natures so she shouldn’t have died.” I nodded. I knew this.

 

*Dove’s POV*

 

“Are you ready, Dove?” I nodded and followed everyone into the forest for our mission.

“Dove, why does everyone call you that?” I looked over at the red haired girl.

“I won’t give them my name.” I pull my hood over my head, hiding my face.

“You’re very pretty, Dove. I don’t understand why you’re hiding your face.” Itsumo was very curious about me, but it wasn’t annoying. I shot her a small smile.

“You’re very interested in me, Itsumo-chan. Is it possible that you have a crush on me?” I placed my face mere centimeters from hers. She instantly turned red.

“N-n-no!” I laughed slightly.

“You’re funny, Itsumo.”

“Are you two done playing around?” Ichiru snapped.

“Who do you think you’re talking to like that, Ichiru?” His eye twitched.

“I’m your boss…” I yawned slightly and turned to look at the elegantly covered rickshaw.

“Is she in there yet?” He nodded and I yawned again.

“Let’s go.” I rolled my eyes and walked as the rickshaw was being pulled.

 

*Kakashi’s POV*

 

After some time, we arrived at the halfway point.

“They’re already here…” Sakura whined.

“You can’t blame it on me. I was the first one at the gate.” I carefully eyed the figure in the hood. I couldn’t see their face.

“Dove, help Miyu out of the rickshaw.” I watched as the hooded figure approached the rickshaw.

“Please be careful on your way down, Lady Miyu.” I recognized that voice. I reached into my bag and pulled out a kunai, throwing it at the hooded figure. The hooded figure, known as Dove, quickly turned around, caught the kunai, and threw it back at me without any hesitation.

“Kakashi-sensei why did you do that? We’re supposed to make sure she comes back unscathed! Those are Lady Tsuande’s orders!” Sakura yelled.

“I’ve met Dove before. I just don’t know where and I don’t remember the name.”

“Then how do you know that you’ve met them before?”

“It’s a girl. Listen to her voice.” I narrowed my eye at Dove. She turned around and faced the red haired girl.

“Itsumo, please make sure Lady Miyu is not hurt.” The red haired girl nodded and took her place in front of the rickshaw. Dove took her place in front of everyone else.

“Dove, what are you doing? This wasn’t part of the deal! If you wish to fight them, do it later,” a man with black hair and red eyes yelled.

“Silence, Ichiru.” Dove didn’t move. Sakura and Naruto threw weapons at Dove, only to have her dodge them. I ran at the girl, Chidori active, only to have my hand come in contact with a medium sized wooden fan.

“A fan…” Sakura said as I jumped back. Dove moved the fan away from her face, only to reveal that her hood had blown off from the collision. I stopped in my tracks.

“(f/n)…” My team grew quiet as we stared at her. She gave us a glare.


	7. Chapter 7

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

“Do you know who they are, Dove?” I nodded.

“Before you found me, I was a shinobi.”

“(f/n)-sensei…” Sakura whined out. My eyes quickly shot over to Sakura.

“Sakura, Sai, Naruto…”

“Why are you with them, (f/n)?” My glare returned as I faced Kakashi.

“They took me in while I was hurt.”

“Why don’t you just come home, (f/n)?”

“You’re a ninja from the Village Hidden in the Leaf?" I nodded.

“May I go?” Ichiru sighed.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were so powerful… Go.” I carefully took a few steps towards the ninja, but then went to the rickshaw.

“Lady Miyu, it is safe for you to come with the Leaf ninja.” I helped her out of the rickshaw and escorted her to the ninja. “Lady Miyu, this is Team Kakashi.” We made introductions and eventually walked away.

~~~

“Why did you cut your hair, (f/n)-sensei? It was so pretty.”

“You don’t like my hair cut?” I feigned sadness to the young girl.

“(f/n)-sensei! Don’t tease!” I laughed loudly and then poked the side of Sai’s head.

“Still quiet, like always?” He gave me a look and a small smile.

“I missed you, (f/n)-sensei.” I hugged the kid.

“And you too, Naruto. What has my favorite trouble-maker been doing?” I tackled him and hugged him close.

“(f/n)-sensei, you’re suffocating me with your boobs!” I looked down and saw that he was, indeed, trapped. I gently pushed him away and smiled. My eyes then shot to Kakashi’s form. He was avoiding me. We eventually made it to the village gates, and I caused a commotion of people to look at me.

“I thought she was dead…” We walked into Tsunade’s office to drop off Lady Miyu.

“Thank you for bringing her to me. Shizune, please escort Miyu, Naruto, Sakura, and Sai out of the room.” She nodded and they left. The next thing I knew, I was on the floor. I placed a hand to my cheek and looked at Tsunade. “You fucking idiot!” I stood up slowly and watched as Tsunade cried. “I was worried about you! How dare you disappear like that! We thought you were all dead.”

“Forgive me, Tsunade.” She pulled me into a hug and smiled.

“I’m just glad you are alright.” She eventually ushered us out of the room.

“Come on.” Kakashi pulled me into his house. “You need to rest. People will be looking for you and you need to get as much sleep as you can.” I looked at my picture that was on a table.

“Did you make a shrine for me?” Kakashi shot me a lazy glance.

“Yeah.” I raised an eyebrow and sat on the couch. “How long have you been with them?” he asked.

“I was only there about three months. I needed to heal since I was badly injured.”

“You could have sent a letter, you know.” I sighed and closed my eyes.

“Why do you even care?”

“I’m seriously not going to fight with you.”

“I’m not the one picking the fight.” Nothing had changed between us. “I’m going to make something to eat. Do you want anything to eat?”

“Just some fried rice,” Kakashi said. I walked into the kitchen and began cooking. I had almost everything ready, but I couldn’t find the soy sauce.

“Kakashi, where’s the soy sauce?”

“It’s in the cabinet.” I reached up into the cabinet, but I couldn’t quite reach it. I strained to reach it, which resulted in me hitting another bottle when I felt pain in my abdomen. The bottle fell to the floor in a crash. “What happened?” Kakashi asked as he walked into the kitchen. There I was, on the floor clutching my abdomen in pain. He quickly rushed over to my side and helped me up. “Go lay down on the couch and I’ll finish cooking.” I went to the couch and closed my eyes for a few minutes. I woke up to the smell of food. “Here’s your bowl.” I took the bowl from Kakashi and ate silently. So it looks like I was back for a while.


	8. Chapter 8

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

I had been at Kakashi’s house for three weeks, and I began to grow uncomfortable.

“What are you doing?” he asked as he walked downstairs.

“I’m looking for an apartment.”

“Why? You know that you can stay here.” I looked at him and then rolled my eyes.

“I’m not going to stay with someone that I constantly fight with.” Kakashi sighed and walked into the kitchen.

“What if I told you that I wanted you to stay?” I fell quiet at his response.

“Why would you do that?” I asked quietly.

“Because I still love you, (f/n).” I scoffed.

“No you don’t.” I denied his feelings for me because I didn’t want to hurt anymore. I didn’t want a repeat of before. Kakashi brought me a bowl of ice cream and sat next to me.

“Here.” I looked at the bowl in front of me. He always knew.

“My favorite…” I said as a smile graced my lips. I put a spoonful of the tasty treat to my lips and sighed happily. “I’m surprised you bought this.” His one open eye looked at me.

“You are living in my house, you know.” I closed my laptop, setting it on the coffee table, before turning to Kakashi, my body curled into a little ball on the couch next to him. I stared at him for a few seconds before humming.

“You never bought this ice cream unless it was a special occasion. Why did you buy it, Kakashi?” He glared at me before reaching on to the table and grabbing his Icha Icha Paradise book. My eye twitched. He was going to blatantly ignore me?! “Kakashi…” Nothing. “Kakashi.” Silence. “Kakashi!” A cough. “Oi, I’m talking to you, Kakashi!” I whined as I crawled into his lap. I was growing more and more irritated by the minute. I put my bowl of ice cream on the table and reached for my phone. “I guess I should call Genma and see if he wants to go out for dinner… It’s been FOREVER since a cute guy paid me any attention!” I began scrolling through my contacts, pretending to look for him.

“(f/n).” Now Kakashi was trying to get my attention. I stayed in his lap, humming as I kept scrolling. “(f/n),” Kakashi called out my name again, giving me a warning.

“Oh there he is! Let me call!” I held the phone up to my ear, listening to it ring.

“(f/n), get off the phone right now. I’m not playing this game.”

“Oh hey, Genma. It’s (f/n). I was wondering if you wanted to go out to eat tonight?”

“Get off the phone, (f/n).” Kakashi firmly gripped my waist.

“No no! I’m just living with him! He won’t give me any real attention, so I can spend the night!” I didn’t get to hear his response as Kakashi snatched the phone out of my hand and ended the call.

“What do you think you’re doing?” I smirked at the silver man.

“You weren’t giving me attention so I called Genma.” His other hand grabbed my shoulder as he pushed me down on the couch.

“You’re a pain in the ass, you know that, (f/n)?”

“That’s what you get for ignoring me.” I stuck my tongue out at him and winked.

Kakashi moved himself so he was positioned between my legs, his head in the crook of my neck. His calloused hand ran up and down my bare leg as his lips latched on to the soft skin of my neck. I ran my fingers through his hair and arched into his touch. His lips claimed mine in a passionate kiss. Too bad it was ruined by my phone ringing. It was Genma. Kakashi growled and grabbed my phone.

“Hey, she’s busy. Now stay away from my girlfriend.” He ended the call and slammed my phone back on the coffee table. “Don’t ever call him again, got it?” I nodded and pulled him back to me, wanting and needing the warmth of his body against my own.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the crappy ending... This story literally hit a road block. Thanks for sticking with me though! Love you all!

*Kakashi’s POV*

 

I walked down the stairs, noticing that my bed was empty when I woke up.

“(f/n)?” I called through the house, but got no answer. I sighed as I walked into the kitchen. She probably went for a walk. I’m hoping she went for a walk. I turned on the light in the kitchen and there she was, face first into a bowl of her favorite ice cream. My eye twitched slightly. She didn’t even bother to take it out of the container…

“Oi, (f/n), wake up.” She murmured slightly and shifted to move her head from the bowl and on to the table. I gently grabbed her head and set it on a towel. “(f/n)!” Nothing. Well, it was time for plan b. I went to the fridge and filled a cup full of ice and water before returning to the table and dumping it on her head.

“What the heck? Kakashi why would you do that?” I smirked as I saw her eyes light up.

“You were sleeping face first in your ice cream. I had to wake you up somehow.” She glared at me as she walked up the stairs to go shower, slamming the door behind her. “Hey, Tsunade wants to see us today,” I said while walking into the bathroom behind her.

“What for?”

“She’s sending my team on a combination mission with Kurenai’s and Gai’s teams. You’re needed as well.” She stepped into the ridiculously hot shower and sighed.

“Did she give any more details?”

“No. She just requested that we see her in two hours once we get everyone.”

“Okay.” She returned her attention to her shower, wiping the ice cream, and frozen ice from her face. “You’re not going to join me, Kakashi?” she teased.

“Nope. You like to have the water boiling hot.”

“Well, excuse me for being cold all of the time.”

“Hurry and finish. We have to find Naruto and the other two.” I closed the bathroom door behind me as I walked into the bedroom and looked at my ninja pouch. Well, looks like it was time.

 

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

I followed Kakashi as he and his team led me through the forest. I had no idea what the details of this mission were, and I just wanted to get this over with.

“(f/n)-sensei, you seem so distracted.” I looked at Hinata.

“Do I, Hina-chan?” She nodded.

“I’m just making sure you’re okay, Sensei.”

“Thanks, Hina-chan, but I’m fine. I just want to get this mission over with already!” I jumped on to Gai’s back and asked him if he would mind carrying me.

“Of course not! You’re extra training even though you’re so light!” I sweat dropped at the confusing comment and eventually took a nap.

~~~

When I woke up, we were in the Land of Water, a beautiful waterfall flowing.

“That’s so pretty!” Gai set me down and I noticed everyone was looking at me. “What?” I asked.

“(f/n),” Kakashi called my name. I looked over at him and noticed that he was searching for something in his ninja pouch.

“Here.” I caught a small box that he threw at me and opened it.

“You’re kidding me, right?” I raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

“No jokes, (f/n).” I looked down and covered my face. Ninja were not supposed to cry, that was the Shinobi Way. “So, what do you say?” he asked. I looked at the ring in the box and slid it over me finger before wiping away my tears completely.

“Yes.”


End file.
